


You and Me Forevermore

by Samwrites



Series: You & Me Forevermore [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Future, Just lots of fluff, Marriage Proposal, after college, and awkward fails, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwrites/pseuds/Samwrites
Summary: Peter Kavinsky couldn’t remember when he realized that he wanted to marry Lara Jean Song Covey one day. He just knows, at 25, he wants to buy a ring and plan a proposal and be married./Lara Jean Song Covey always knew since she was a little girl that she would one day get married. She was now certain, at the age of 25, that she was going to marry Peter Grant Kavinsky.Or two times Peter tries to propose, one time Lara Jean tries, and a final time where they both propose.





	You and Me Forevermore

 

 Peter Kavinsky couldn’t remember when he realized that he wanted to marry Lara Jean Song Covey one day. He just knows, at 25, he wants to buy a ring and plan a proposal and be married. They had, of course, talked about what it would be like to be married in the future. Peter just didn’t know how far in the future Lara Jean was expecting.

 He almost asked her to marry him once when they were only 20. It had been the last week of summer break and neither of them wanted it to end. When it ended, it meant Lara Jean had to go back to North Carolina while Peter stayed in Virginia.  

They were laying on the floor of Lara Jean’s room, packing. Peter had just taken a break from organizing her socks when he realized that he could sort through them for the rest of his live. He had to stop himself from saying, “hey, Lara Jean, I wanna marry you.” He figured it would freak her out. She was trying to decide if she really needed all her shoes, not if she wanted to marry him.

Five years later, he couldn’t wait any longer.

* * *

 

They had made it through four years of long distance. Against all odds.

When Peter’s college friends would ask him how he could deal with it, he said it was simple. When you really love someone, with all your heart, you’ll do anything to make it work. You will write a letter a week, sometimes more. You’ll drive over six hours round trip just for a chocolate chip cookie and a hug. And you definitely won’t let anything get in the way of being together. Why break up over something as simple as distance.

The four years felt like forever, but their forever together hadn’t even started yet.

After they each graduated, they agreed to start their ‘adult’ life together in their hometown. Lara Jean was planning on opening her own bakery while Peter was looking forward to being the newest elementary school gym teacher. Lara Jean couldn’t wait to see him with all the little kids.

They moved in to the small apartment upstairs from the empty storefront that was soon to become Song’s Sweets. One week into living together, they were already in domestic bliss.

After three years of living together? Peter needed to buy the perfect ring and plan the perfect proposal. It was time.

* * *

 

Before he could buy the ring and plan everything, he knew he needed to ask Dr. Covey for permission. Peter was 99% sure there would be no problem. But there was that one percent in him that was worried.

All that worrying was for nothing, though. After sharing a meal at the local steakhouse, Peter broke the news.

When Dr. Covey smiled and said “Well it’s about time,” Peter sighed in relief.

“Did you really think I’d say no?” Dr. Covey, Dan, asked after the check was signed.

“I didn’t want to think about that possibility, to be honest.” Peter exhalled.

Dan shook his head at his future son in law, because of course Lara Jean would say yes, and had a flashback to a young him, feeling the same way over a Song girl. “How are you planning on asking?”

That made Peter pause. He knew it had to be perfect. He was just unsure of what perfect would be.

* * *

 

He had the ring. He had the plan. The plan, well, it didn’t go as planned.

After buying the ring, he called up Kitty, who was mad that she wasn’t the first to know about the impending proposal. Peter had to grovel some, but he finally got her to agree to help.

Her first few ideas weren’t the best. The worst being to just throw the ring box at Lara Jean and say “here, put this on.”

Peter knew Lara Jean would want something romantic but not too over the top. Something they could tell their grandkids about with a smile. They could look back on the moment with fond thoughts.

Eventually they came up with a simple yet special way to pop the most important question.

Peter told Lara Jean to grab a jacket and get in the car. When she asked him where they were going, he didn’t answer. They drove the three hours to the beach. By the time they got there, it was close to six in the evening.

Lara Jean was confused. Why would Peter drive them to the beach on a Saturday in April. It wasn’t freezing outside but also not swimming weather. She put on her pink cardigan and followed Peter down the pier.

They were swinging their hands and talking about nothing when Peter stopped at a spot a few feet from the water. There wasn’t many people around them so it was quiet.

Peter could feel his heart beating so fast. He knew she would say yes. She had to.

He began a speech about how happy he was with her and how glad he was his mom didn’t get to that letter before he did all those years ago.

He was about to get on one knee when _it_ happened.

From out of nowhere, a teen boy runs into Peter. The kid was trying to catch a frisbee that sailed past him. Instead of catching the thing, he ruins the moment for Peter and Lara Jean.

The three of them laugh for a moment about the incident. Peter’s laugh, though, is all fake. He can’t propose to Lara Jean after that disaster. What would be next? A surfer would crash into his feet.

No. Instead he rerouted the conversation. He also texted Kitty to tell her to cancel the reservations at the fancy restaurant where their families were waiting. There wasn’t anything to celebrate tonight.

* * *

 

Lara Jean Song Covey always knew since she was a little girl that she would one day get married. She was now certain, at the age of 25, that she was going to marry Peter Grant Kavinsky.

Most girls would wait around for the guy to propose. Lara Jean figured she would want a big ask. But after awhile, she just wants to marry Peter. She’s pretty sure he wants to marry her too.

Actually, Lara Jean had a feeling when he took her to the beach a few weeks ago that he was about to. Her heart was pounding and she had to keep her legs still. Instead some punk kid had to ruin the moment by running into Peter with his frisbee.

But that's okay, Lara Jean thought. She would just propose to him herself.

There was a time, when they were 20, that she wanted to throw caution to the wind and ask him. They were packing for her return to college. She was agonizing over which shoes to bring with her when she looked over at Peter. He was across from her, focusing way too intently on her socks. His job was to just match them up as best as he could, not to spend twenty minutes organizing them by size and color.

She wanted to say, “let’s drop out of college, drive to Atlantic City and elope.” Peter would have looked at her like she was crazy for half a second then got off the floor, grabbed his keys and said, “alright let’s do this.”

Lara Jean calls Kitty one day in May during her slow time at the bakery. When she told the youngest Song sister what she was planning, Kitty laughed for a solid two minutes.

“What’s so funny?” Lara Jean exhaled. Kitty was so weird sometimes.

“Nothing, you guys are just perfect for each other.”

Lara Jean took that as a compliment and asked her for proposal ideas. She should’ve known that Kitty would be no help.

Eventually, though, they each agree that Lara Jean should write Peter a letter since that’s what brought them together in the first place. Kitty suggested she should put it in his lunch bag. Peter will just think it’s a nice note that Lara Jean usually puts in for him. Instead, though, it’ll ask him to be her husband.

It’s perfect, Lara Jean thinks on Sunday night. She’s already written the perfect letter that has mentions of all their previous written correspondences. She just knows that Peter is going to love it.

Monday morning she packs his lunch and puts the envelope in when Peter’s brushing his teeth. She kisses him on his way out and says a silent prayer that tomorrow she’ll be doing all this engaged.

* * *

 

It’s already one thirty and Peter hasn’t called. Usually he’s eaten his lunch by now. On a regular, non proposal giving day, he calls while he eats if Lara Jean isn’t busy. She even told him this morning that she was taking a long break during the hours of his lunch.

At one forty five she’s had enough waiting and decides to text him.  

_How was your lunch?_

He calls right after.

“Sorry I didn’t call before. I couldn’t find my lunch so I had to get something from the school cafeteria.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t find your lunch?” Lara Jean tried not to panic but she had poured her heart into that note. How did he lose it in four hours?

Peter went on to explain that when he got into work this morning, the other gym teacher stopped him by the playground to talk about blending their afternoon classes. He figures he set the lunch bag on a piece of equipment and someone must have thrown it away.

That’s great, Lara Jean thinks. The one letter she actually wanted Peter to read is gone. Where was this luck in high school?

* * *

 

The school year is over when Peter decides to try his hand at proposing again. This time he decides to keep it simple. He’s made reservations at their favorite fancy restaurant. The ring box is in his suit jacket.

Lara Jean is looking so perfect in her dress. Everything is right.

They’ve finished their food, ordered a desert to share, when Peter decides it’s time.

Except it wasn’t time. Not even close.

He’s about to start a more low key speech than the one from his last attempt when he hears a voice that will always bring back bad memories.

“Lara Jean, Peter?” Mr. John Ambrose McClaren himself says.

Peter clenches his jaw to keep from yelling his frustrations. Lara Jean turns her head and greets Mr. Ruiner of Proposals.

John Ambrose McClaren introduces them to his date. Peter taps his knife on the table, envisioning putting it through Sundance Kid’s perfect heart. A little extreme, yes. But this guy always shows up at the worst times. Does he stalk Peter and Lara Jean? Know when something big is happening and just has to break it up?

Peter’s still staring at the table in concentration when he feels a foot kick his shin.

“Ow!” He looks up to see Lara Jean giving him a pointed look.

Fine, he thinks. “Hi, John. How have you been?”

They go on to have a polite conversation with John and his date, Laura. Of course her name is Laura. Peter would bet the ring in his pocket that her middle name is Jane.

Eventually the desert arrives and John excuses himself, finally. But, it’s too late. The moment is ruined.

* * *

 

A week later, Peter and Lara Jean are getting ready for bed. Both of them don’t want to go through any more proposal messes. After a frisbee, a misplaced lunch box, and an ex crasher, they each just want to get the whole thing over with.

They’re going through the nightly routine when Lara Jean decides she’s just going to bring up getting married right then and there. No point in waiting anymore. She tried that and it didn’t work.

She waits for Peter, who’s digging through his top dresser drawer. Little does Lara Jean know, however, that he is looking for the ring box he left there.

Because he has also decided to just ask her to marry him in bed where there’s the least possible chance of something interrupting.

They get into their respective sides of bed. Peter has the ring box clutched in his left hand. Lara Jean has a piece of paper and pen ready on the nightstand.

“Lara Jean, there’s something I want to talk about.” Peter begins.

“There’s something I want to talk about, too, actually.”

Peter gestures for her to go first.

Lara Jean takes a deep breath cause this is it. She reaches for the pen and paper and lets it out.

“I was thinking, that, maybe, if you wanted to. We could, I don’t know, get married?” Lara Jean felt like she was back in high school again, at the diner after the first party they went to together. Instead of not knowing how to take a compliment, she didn’t know how to just bring up getting married.

Lara Jean was not expecting Peter’s deep laugh. Her head leaped up to stare at her boyfriend who was clutching his stomach.

“What’s so funny about what I just said, Peter? Do you think the idea of marrying me is laughable?” Lara Jean didn’t usually get defensive. But why would he laugh over what she had just said?

Peter adamantly shook his head. “No, god Lara Jean. No, not at all.” He then opened his hand to reveal a ring box.

Lara Jean let out a gasp. “What is that?”

“The reason I was laughing, my dear Lara Jean, is because I was planning to bring up marriage to you tonight. Actually I’ve tried to propose to you twice already.”

“I tried to propose to you last month! Remember the day you lost your lunch bag? There was a letter in it that asked you to marry me.”

Peter suddenly had a deep hatred for whatever person found his lunch and tossed it away like it was nothing.

“You want to marry me, too?” Peter asked.

Lara Jean shook her head like what he was asking was crazy talk. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I want to marry you? We live together, we pay bills together. The only thing that will change is you can’t call me Covey any more.”

Peter laughed at that. “Covey, that will never change.”

Lara Jean shook her head, this time because she was so much in love. She picked up the pad of paper. “Shall we write a marriage contract?”

“Shall we? Ms. fancy over here.” Before Lara Jean could respond, Peter opened the ring box. “Why don’t I put this on you first to make it official?”

“You know we still have to actually go through a ceremony first, right?”

“Yes, Covey, I do. But I want to see you wearing my ring. I’ve had this thing since the end of March.”

As Peter’s slipping the ring on to her finger, Lara Jean asks him about their dinner from last week. “You were about to propose last week when John Ambrose McClaren showed up, weren’t you?”

Peter just shook his head in experastion.

“And at the beach when frisbee guy almost knocked you over?”

Peter kisses her hand. “Shhh all that matters now is we’re officially engaged.”

Peter was right. They were finally going to be married and could have whatever life they wanted, together.

* * *

 

_Marriage Contract_

_Peter will bring home flowers for Lara Jean whenever he feels like it_

_Lara Jean will continue to put notes in Peter’s lunches_

_(It’s the highlight of his day)_

_Peter will continue to call Lara Jean on his lunch breaks_

_(It’s the highlight of her day)_

_Lara Jean will give Peter a mini Lara Jean one day_

_(and a mini Peter)_

_And Peter will continue to love Lara Jean with all his heart, always_

_(and vice versa)_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since 2014. It was for the Disney show Austin & Ally. It's been awhile. But I've loved Peter and Lara Jean since 2014 and the movie just made me miss them even more. So this was born. I really just love thinking about what their life is like in the future cause they're so perfect and belong together. The title is from the song New Years Day by Taylor Swift. I didn't know what to name this but I thought that line fit the story. This probably wasn't perfect but what ever It's been awhile. I really hoped you enjoyed it, though! :)  
> Follow me on twitter if you'd like! @peterlarajean  
> Comment any fic prompts if you have any! I want to get back into writing


End file.
